


the day after halloween and every day in between

by parisol



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Poetry, Slice of Life, also yes aziraphale uses facebook idc lol, halloween fic, i mean i guess it’s poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisol/pseuds/parisol
Summary: Halloween welcomes us. “Chocolate,” you mumble drunkenly, I love you! my heart soars.Aziraphale reflects on life with Crowley after the Apocalypse that never happened.





	the day after halloween and every day in between

I think during moments in the evenings. It hurts, the letters!

My brain is too old for this, and two brains are better

Than one, but together, we’re twelve thousand and twenty three,

You call down the hall: “Bathroom’s free!”

You kiss my cheek as you pass and you smile, “Eggs?”

Of course I made you eggs, I make them while swirling dregs

Of sweetened coffee, every Friday afternoon while you worship

At the bathroom mirror, practically drinking the makeup as it slips

Into your pores. 

The eggs are a tad too peppery, I can tell, but you savour them all the same.

My brain still whizzes round in circles when I find lipstick staining my 

Cheek. It’s still a novelty, to fix the dark pink adornments, to try. 

Adornments, I think as I don’t cry. I promise! I don’t cry, not when you go

Out. I find myself smiling, usually, over old photos 

On my timeline that you liked. I adore you, your lipstick, it really adorns 

You, I can see my adoration in that corner, I fixed it there. Yesterday you wore horns

And I wore a tacky halo, and then you switched them and I giggled.

I want to giggle like that forever. An angel demon and a demon angel, until water trickles

Through my feathered wings.

Halloween welcomes us. “Chocolate,” you mumble drunkenly, _ I love you! _my heart soars.

How’d the tempting go, I wonder. “Hell leaves me alone, angel, but it’s nice to go out.”

Maybe you’re reassuring me. I let you. You let me fuss with wipes, you pout

So prettily so I can take the lipstick off. You let me. Take care of you, gently

Wipe away your face, glittered eyelids. You don’t ask for a miracle. The Bentley

Sleeps outside, I can hear her breathing, almost; she got you home safe.

Thoughts in the evenings, I think too hard, my brain turns to mush at an embrace,

_ I love you, I can’t remember since when. _Maybe forever; You kiss my Adam’s apple.

The ring on your finger is icy on my scalp, I think of how those angels grapple

Forever in your abandoned apartment. 

We brush our teeth together. 

I lay in bed. Lie! It’s lie. I lie in bed and listen to you breathe

Up a storm, you snore, I smile and brush your face with my sleeve

And with steady fingers I push your hair out of your eyes, 

Press lips to your sweaty forehead. I think about all the lies

You made to old friends, and all the lies you had with me,

Wonderful and passionate and beautifully free...

You snuffle adorably. “Ge’ off’a me, I’m m’rried,” you mumble

Still half drunk and tired. _ I love you_, I think, and this is not the first stumble,

I fell for you long ago.

“I love you, my dear.” 

“Jus’ wait ‘til I tell m’ husban’.”

You don’t sober up, and I let you sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://canceldavidtennant.tumblr.com/) or reblog this [here](https://canceldavidtennant.tumblr.com/post/188694992575/the-day-after-halloween-and-every-day-in-between)! :)


End file.
